What Kind Of Courage
by DeepShadows2
Summary: This shows how deep of a charactor Artimis really is. She has been missing for three weeks, when she does make it home, Severus is the one to find her. R&R One-Shot


**Learning What Kind Of Courage  
****By:** _Deep Shadows_

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Severus Snape or any of the other Harry Potter stuff, That belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, but I do own Artimis Callabella and Hailey Garnet. My Co-writer EckoStalker owns the adventurous Alexis Whyte.

**Author's Note:** This is a more in depth look at the true character of Artimis, not the person she shows the world, but the person who hides in the shadows and keep s her business her own. It also shows the extent she will endure for what she believes in. Toodles _Deep Shadows_

* * *

Artimis had not been seen for three weeks by anyone, even Alexis had heard no word from her. Severus wasn't worried though, he never worried, yet he knew that Alexis was antzy and that Artimis did not return soon, she would be driving Severus to the brink of insanity. Severus had been sitting in the library, pouring over a rather fascinating book, when he was struck with a sudden urge to sleep. He put the book down and stretched, getting out of his chair. He picked the book back up, intending to read it in the comfort of his bed. He walked to his room slowly, savoring the silence of the house. Almost everyone was gone, out looking for Artimis, Hailey being the one to stay home in case she should show up. He opened the door to his room and walked in, in a rather nonchalant manner for him.

The first thing that ticked his senses off was a deep iron smell in his room. He walked over to the side of his bed and grew alarmed. Bloody handprints and drag marks lead from his bedside to the bathroom door. On the hand was blood and the door was closed, unlike when he left it open this morning. Severus drew his wand, tossing the book on his bed and approached the door. He warily put his hand on the handle and turned it, it opening quietly. Slowly opening the door, he looked in, wand drawn in anticipation.

Leaning over the toilet, puking and bleeding severely was a beaten woman. Her hair was matted to her head with blood and her clothing was ripped and torn. It took Severus a second to get over his shock and realize that the form before him was Artimis. Severus put his wand away and moved towards her.

"Artimis?" He questioned and she stiffened. In an instant she was on her feet, panting, with her wand drawn, a look of rage in her eyes. Severus saw her eyes go shallow as she recognized him and she began to fall to her knees. On instinct Severus caught her as she fell. He got a good look at her face. Both her eyes were blackened, cuts and bruises filled her face, deep bleeding cuts.

She moaned in pain and pushed him away, once again leaning over the toilet and retching. She had gotten to the point of dry heaves and finally collapsed on his bathroom floor, arm draped over the toilet.

"You... Can't...Can't see me... Like... This..." She gasped through painful breaths.

"Artimis, What happened?" He demanded. She shook her heads, blood dried in her hair now. She looked badly beaten and he knew that this was not done all at once, but over several days. She went to speak and her eyes grew in pain as she grasped her side, grimacing.

"I'm going to call Hailey, she'll get Alexis..." Severus said, getting up.

"NO!" Artimis yelled in pain, startling Snape. "They can't know!"

Severus did not understand why Artimis was so adamant about no one knowing she was there, but respected her wishes. She painfully crawled towards the tub and Severus tried to help her.

"No, must do on my own!" She breathed at him as she shrugged him away. She miraculously climbed into the tub and laid her head back, breathing deeply in exertion. She looked at him with pleading painful eyes.

"Severus?" She whispered.

"Yes?' He replied wondering what to do next.

"Could you... Would you... Turn the tap on? I cant bend that far." She stated and it looked like asking him that pained her more than her wounds.

"Of course, Warm?" He stated and she nodded in reply. He leaned over and turned the taps to warm. Artimis sat there, in the little of semblance of clothing she wore, as the water filled around her. She seemed to relax and Severus watched her doze off. She began sinking under water and Severus quickly pulled her up out of it. She did not wake at that, so after checking her vital signs, he sat on the edge of the tub and leaned her head on his leg at for her not to sink again.

"What happened to you? What or Who could have beaten you this badly?" He questioned her sleeping form. Of what he could see of her skin, every inch was covered with bruises and cuts. There was a large gash on her neck that extended below her shirt line. He sat there for at least an hour before she woke up.

Artimis sat up with a start and gripped Severus's arm in a vice like hold. He placed his hand on her wrist and carefully pried her hand off.

"Sev... Severus?" Artimis questioned drowsily.

"Artimis, what happened to you?" Severus questioned back and Artimis blinked away tears.

"I... I... I need to change clothes." She stated, avoiding his question. She slowly and painfully raised her arms and clapped twice. Tabby appeared and gaped, "Again Mistress! Shall I get you something?"

"Tabby, Could you get me some sweats and a tee. And the salve please?" Artimis enunciated slowly. Tabby looked at her sorrowfully and nodded, disappearing.

"So this is normal for you?" Severus asked lowly. She shook her head in a rapid no. Tabby appeared with a light blue crème and clothes.

"Shall Tabby help you, I mean I, or Shall Mr. Severus?" Tabby asked politely.

"You Tabby. Severus, I'm changing, you might want to leave." She groaned as she lifted herself out of the tub, moving her head from his leg. Severus got up and walked towards the door as the house elf helped Artimis down. He walked out, deep in thought of what occurred to Artimis.

Several moments later Tabby stepped out and stated, "She wants to speak with you Sir."

Severus stood and went in the door. Artimis was lying on the floor on her stomach and Tabby quickly went to her side and lifted the back of her shirt, revealing deep cuts. Tabby dipped her fingers in to the salve and rubbed it into the wounds gently. Artimis grimaced in pain.

"Severus, you want to know what happened."

"I am curious, yes." He replied. Tabby closed the jar and pulled Artimis's shirt back down.

"Thank you Tabby. Severus, If I tell you, you have to give me your word that no one will ever know, but first I need to lie down on the couch or the bed or something. She sighed as she tried to make herself get up. Tabby put her small hands under Artimis's elbow in an attempt to help, but she was too small to help. Severus leaned down and grabbed her elbow gently, helping Artimis to her feet.

"Thank you." She said lowly, and he knew that it hurt her pride to let him help her. He lead her from the bathroom, her leaning heavily on him, and he realized that the other house elves cleaned the blood up. He helped her lie down and pulled up a chair.

"Now, How did this happen?" He questioned.

She looked at the ceiling, tears welling up in her eyes.

"A seven year old girl." She whimpered.

"YOU were beat by a seven-year-old?" He questioned unbelievably.

"No, I saved a seven-year-old girl. Deatheaters, about five of them, sick, pathetic creatures, had her cornered, naked and scared. I couldn't let another child be hurt. I couldn't stand by and watch another life destroyed. I attacked them... Foolish and dangerous, I know, but her life was more precious than my own. Seven years old... Same age as me when I lost my mother. They overpowered me, I knew they would, but she got away. I was beaten, tortured, everything short of killed. And escaping was a Bitch!" She growled. He inhaled to speak, but she began again.

"I don't regret any of it. Better me, who has lost all my innocence than that little girl..." Artimis trailed off, tears streaming down her face. Severus knew how she felt, for he too had to sit and watch things he could not bear. Yet, Artimis had the courage to stand up against it. Artimis began violently weeping and then grasped her chest in pain.

"Artimis, What is it?" Severus snapped from his reverie.

"Wound... Deep... Pain..." She stated between breaths. He reached his hand towards her and she grabbed it, squeezing tightly.

"Let me see, maybe I can help." he stated and she shook her head. He sighed and looked in her eyes.

"Artimis, let me look."

She bowed her head and slowly lifted her shirt a bit. Just above her bruised belly button a gash began and traveled up under her shirt, and he was sure it was the one that reached her neck.

"How?"

"Whip. Bladed Whip." She replied angrily. Severus pondered on what to do next and came to no resolution.

"Did you get any salve on it?" He question ed and his reply was a quick "No.".

"Why not?" He asked.

"Tabby was afraid she would hurt me more." Artimis replied sorrowfully. Severus pondered on if he was about to ask was crossing any lines. Unsure of if it was or not, or why he cared so much, he asked anyways.

"Would you like me to put some on it for you?" He questioned in the most cold voice he could manage in order to give her no ideas. She wondered for a moment and the replied, "If you are willing to do so, I would appreciate it."

He nodded and went for the jar. He sat on the bed and unscrewed the top. Artimis breathed deeply and took her shirt off, covering her breast as Severus looked away. Severus put two fingers in the jar and scooped the cool cream out. Placing one hand on the bed, he placed his fingers to the bottom of the wound. Artimis flinched and stiffened as he rubbed the salve in with his delicate touch.

"Relax, I'm trying to be gentle." He stated and wondered where that comment came from. Artimis relaxed visibly as he reached for some more salve.

He slowly worked the salve into the torn muscles, mentally remarking each change in depth of the gash. He had calculated that the blade much have been at least five inches long. His hand reached the edge of her shirt and he wondered how this was going to work. Artimis obviously noticed his hesitation.

"Oh Fuck it. It's not like you've never seen breast before." She grumbled as she moved the shirt away. Severus looked at her in mild disbelief, slightly embarrassed for her sake. He quickly rubbed the lotion in to the deep midsection of the wound, located directly between her breasts. He slowly rubbed it in and proceeded towards her neck. As he went for more salve, Artimis covered herself back up, to his relief. He worked the salve into the rest of the wound and sat back in his chair, closing the jar.

Artimis sat up and slowly, pulled her shirt on, grimacing as the material touched her skin. As she pulled it down, it got stuck halfway. She squirmed around trying to get it down to the point the Severus grabbed both sides of the shirt and pulled it down the rest of the way.

"Thank you." She stated, true gratefulness in her voice.

"Your welcome. Get some sleep." He stated and she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Ow..." She growled and pulled Severus's forgotten book from under her back. She handed it to him and closed her eyes once more. She fell asleep rather quickly, her body obviously exerted. He sat watching her, a deep respect between the two of them. Severus folded his hands over the book in his lap and knew that for once he saw what kind of courage it takes to be Artimis Callabella.

_Finis_


End file.
